Hillcrest
Zoning Guide helps me Base Zones *Includes general descriptions of basic zones *Provides general code for accessory uses **''Single Dwelling Units ''allow no more than one unit on lot Municipal Code for San Diego Zoning map 19 Codes specific to zones Mid-city community planned district (MCCPD) -add link to Ch15 Art3 All zones in this area are part of the MCCPD code. This does not include any SF housing. Purpose and intent of MCCPD zones Commercial Node (CN-1, CN-1a, CN-2) * Minimum lot dimensions * Multi-family residential allowed *Maximum densities ('dwelling units allowed' and 'residential density') *No minimum side, front, or rear yard requirements (exceptions apply) *No maximum FAR for mixed residential/commercial *Street walls mentioned, but nothing about blank walls Commercial Village (CV-1) * Minimum lot dimensions * Multi-family residential allowed *Maximum densities ('dwelling units allowed' and 'residential density') *No minimum side, front, or rear yard requirements (exceptions apply) *No maximum FAR *Street walls mentioned, but nothing about blank walls Neighborhood Professional Zone (NP-1) *Minimum lot dimensions *Minimum yard and setback requirements *Multi-family residential allowed *Maximum densities ('dwelling units allowed' and 'residential density') *FAR bonuses for underground parking only *Requires a variety of street wall designs, but does not require walls to not be blank Multi-unit residential (MR-500, MR-800b, MR-1000, MR-1500, MR-3000) * Mixed use zones *Allow for accessory uses, restrictions apply *Maximum densities ('dwelling units allowed' and 'residential density') in each zone *Minimum setbacks exist for each zone, but has exceptions *Minimum average floor unit area of 600 ft for residential uses *Allow addition of dwelling units. Must have pedestrian access to street. Related to granny flat? Residential Single-Unit (RS-1-1, RS-1-2, RS-1-5, RS-1-7) These zones apply to urbanized communities *Minimum lot sizes **Smallest lot size is 5,000 sq ft. ***Other residential zones outside of Hillcrest region have below 4,000 sq ft lots (RM and RT) *Home occupations are permitted on a limited basis, while live/work units are not *Has maximum densities *Has minimum setbacks and frontages *Has maximum FAR's, but no bonuses *Accessory units are permitted but cannot be used as dwelling units *Garage facades may face the street **Other residential zones outside of Hillcrest region require back entrances (RT) Multi-unit residential (MR-500, MR-800b, MR-1000, MR-1500, MR-3000) * Mixed use zones *Allow for accessory uses, restrictions apply *Maximum densities ('dwelling units allowed' and 'residential density') in each zone *Minimum setbacks exist for each zone, but has exceptions *Minimum average floor unit area of 600 ft for residential uses *Allow addition of dwelling units. Must have pedestrian access to street. Related to granny flat? Parking requirements *Bicycle parking required minimums for commercial and multi-unit residential **Also has maximum requirements *Minimum parking requirements with variation due to size **Establishments can apply for minimum reductions of up to 15% *Maximum parking requirements with variation due to size *Common area parking requirements available to decrease off-street requirements, for planned urbanized communities and multiple dwelling unit developments *Shared parking provisions available taking into account peak parking demand hours *Decreased minimum parking requirements in transit areas (though not by impressive amounts) *Maximum parking requirements in place for various non-residential uses *Minimum carpool spaces required within overall minimum requirement * Off-street parking requirements can also be off-premises *Compact spaces not permitted *Requires screening/bounding of parking lots, that includes choice of landscaping, solid fence, walls, etc. *Mentions required pedestrian paths in parking lots, but does not list the provision in the parking document General codes *Commercial use of sidewalks allowed *Street tree requirements of open ground surrounding tree. May or may not be relevant. *Pedestrian-scaled lighting and signage not mentioned * *The Centre City planned development, San Diego's downtown, hasthese provisions: ** blank wall reduction **pedestrian scale "features" **mixed-use **no minimum setbacks **canopies on public ROW **All projects' parking must be enclosed and architecturally integrated into or on top of a structure (retail in bottom? no detached parking garages?) **Project about 30,000 sq ft, with over 50% of its facade abutting street frontages, shall be encapsulated by residential and non-residential uses (retail in bottom?) Did not highlight Centre City document, as it might not be relevant.